The Trio
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: When the town learn that Phantom is Half Human, they shun him. Now a year after Danny Fenton, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley left, they get sighted again. Now it is time for mistakes to be fixed. Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.
1. The Three of Them Leave

The event which happened a year ago is still fresh in everyone's minds.

The day they learned about their local hero, and they shunned him.

Danny Fenton, son of the local "crazy" ghosthunters, rescident weakling and part of the Famous Trio.  
Danny Phantom, Hero from the Skies, strongest boy dead and half human.

It was a normal day. Ghost Boy vs Skulker.

"So, is the halfa finally giving up and becoming my pelt?" taunted Skulker.  
Phantom was about to retort when a brave citizen piped up: "What's a halfa?"

"A half ghost, half human" replied Skulker.

"Phantom is not dead?" asked the same citizen.  
"Stop asking questions" yelled Phantom.

"Well, I'll be leaving then" bowed Skulker and he flew off.

Phantom was about to fly off when the Red Huntress grabbed him.  
"Are you really half human?" she asked.  
"Yes, now let me go" said Phantom.

"I want you out this town by nightfall" said the Red Huntress.  
"Wait .. why?" asked Phantom.

"Well, your my hero, but we need someone we can trust to protect us, and we do not trust you" said the very same citizen.

"Fine, I'll leave" said Phantom and he flew off.

That night, everyone was in the Town Hall, scared because the mayor had called a meeting at midnight and everyone had to leave their bed. Well, most of them.

The mayor walked onto the stage while his assistant put a dvd into the dvd player which connects to the big screen.

"Well, three families found this DVD in the room of their children. It has the identity of the Ghost Boy on it, and his sidekicks" the mayor stood back and the lights went off, and the DVD played.

"Well" Danny Phantom appeared on screen. "You wanted me gone, but I want to say this first. You learned that I was half human. Well, that should mean that I have a human half. I died,well we are sure what happened, a couple of months ago, shortly after my fourteenth birthday, I was electrocuted half to death. In the Fenton Ghost Portal. My birth name is Daniel Jack Fenton, resisdent weakling at Casper High. Goodbye Mum and Dad" Danny Phantom walked off the screen.

Sam Manson walked onto the screen.  
"That was really cruel what you done to Danny today. He has not been sleeping, handing his homework in late or not handing it in at all because he is protecting your sorry butts. Well, myself and Tucker" Tuckers hand appeared in front of the camera, "are leaving with Danny. We were there when he was electrocuted and we stood by him while he was falling through walls or suddenly walking in thin air and we will not leave him now. Bye Mum and Dad" And echo from Tucker could be heard, "Bye Mum and Dad" and the screen went black.

The whole population realised what they done that day a year ago but they figuered out that they haven't left.

The Red Huntress quit but the Ghosts are still defeated but from the shadows, and it was the anniversary of their leaving that someone saw them.  
When everyone saw what had happened to the weak trio.


	2. The Three of Them Return

Everyone in Amity Park was being held hostage by a random ghost.

"I smell ghost boy around" sang the ghost. This ghost liked to sing.

"How? We sent him away a year ago" said someone.

"Well, he can't leave here. It's his obsession, the people he protects is here. His family, his tormentors. He must protect you lot" the ghost would not stop singing.

"Well, maybe he ran away because he hated your singing. I could hear all the way over there" someone shouted. The town followed the voice to a side street.

A girl no older than 15 stood there. She had a dark purple cloak on, with the hood covering her face.

"And who might you be?" sang the ghost.

"Someone who is about to complain" said the cloak and she began to walk into the scene.

"To who exactly?" sang the ghost.

"Aw god, shut the hell up. That's it. I complain!" she yelled and pointed a ecto-gun at the ghost.

"To who?"

"Hello" a voice behind the ghost said and they saw Phantom flying there. He looked exactly the same.

"Ahhh, Ghost Boy" sang the Ghost. Danny growled and punched the ghost.

Another cloaked figure, in red, appeared and the ghost was taken away in a blue light.

"Mr Phantom" the mayor walked over and Phantom looked at him.

"Can we talk, in my office?" he asked nervously.

Phantom looked at his friends and they all nodded.

Phantom floated behind the mayor, while the other two walked on either side of him.

* * *

They arrived at the Mayors Office. Phantom dropped to the ground and two bright rings appeared his midsection. One went up while the other went down. Soon, a boy was standing there in a black cloak.

The three teens sat, heads against the wall.

"We are so sorry for what we said to you" said the Mayor.

The cloaked figures just looked at them.

"We've phoned your parents, we want you to go back to the lifes you had before, just no longer have to fight in secret" said the Mayor.

The cloaked figures nodded.

They knew that at some point they would have to return home.

But that did not mean that they had to like it.


	3. The Three Of Them Go Home

The Manson's were the first to arrive. They stepped into the Mayor's office and saw the three figures.

The one in the purple stood up. And she pulled her hood down.

Sam's hair had gotten longer, and she now held it up in a high ponytail. She had several purple streaks in her hair. She looked at her parents.

"Hello, Sam" whispered her father. They had decided in the past year if their daughter returned to them, they would follow her wishes.

"Hello Father" said Sam. Her mother ran forward and hugged her daughter.

"Are you ready to come home now?" she whispered to her daughter.

"Yes Mother" said Sam. Her father turned to the mayor.

"Can we take her home now?" he asked.

"Certainly, just make sure she goes to school tomorrow" said the mayor.

* * *

There was an audience waiting outside when the Manson's walked outside.

While Sam was walking, her cloak would blow backward and show what she was wearing. Sam was wearing dark purple jeans with black boots and she wore a long black top with a purple belt on her hips. She follow behind her parents silently and allowed them to lead her to the car, help her in and close the door. She kept her eyes forward as they drove away.

Sam followed her parents into the house and then went to her old bedroom.

Sam opened the door and walked in. She closed the door and sighed. Then she smiled.

She was home.

Sam removed her cloak and lay it on the bed.

She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, and was soon enough asleep.

* * *

Tucker and Danny was still sitting in the Mayors office when the Foley's walked in.

They looked at the cloak figures. Tucker stood up.

"Come on, Tucker, time to get you home" smiled his mother. Tucker nodded and followed his parents out. Photographers took his picture as his parents loaded him into their car and drove him home.

Once he got home, Tucker said goodnight to his parents and went to his room. He switched on his laptop and started some work.

His parents listened at his door and they smiled again at hearing the familiar typing of their son at work.

Tucker quickly took of his cloak. He still wore the same red beret but now his top was a dark red and he wore black trousers over white trainers.

He pushed his glasses back up his face and went back to work.

* * *

Once his friends had gone, the Mayor had Danny sit in a proper seat.

"Your parents should be here shortly" said the Mayor.

"Indeed" agreed Danny.

"And I wanted to apologize again, we should never have treated you that way" said the Mayor.

"Apology accepted" said Danny when there was a knock at the door and his family walked. Jazz ran up to her brother and hugged him, he hugged him back.

"Danny, we've missed you" said Maddie with a smile.

"I've missed you too" said Danny.

"Why don't you take the cloak off son" said Jack.

"I'd rather wait until we are past the photographers" said Danny.

"Okay" said Jack and he rested one of his giant hands on Danny's shoulder and lead him out to the car.

Danny tucked his head when they reached the photographers and kept it down until the truck door was closed.

They drove home slowly as it was Maddie driving, they let Danny out and he went to his room.

He closed the door and removed his cloak.

He still looked the same, messy black eyes, bright blue eyes and skinny figure. Only his clothes were different. He was black combats with black combat boots and a dark green t-shirt with a dark brown sleeveless coat.

He smirked when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in Jazz" he said and his big sister came in.

"Danny, are you okay?" asked Jazz as she hugged her baby brother again.

"I'm fine Jazz, really" said Danny as he hugged his big sister again.

"Where were you?" asked Jazz.

"I'll show you tomorrow, after school" smiled Danny.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Jazz.

"It feel's strange. Me, Sam and Tucker haven't left each other's sides at all since last year. I feel kinda exposed" Danny shrugged.

"Well, you'll see them tomorrow" promised Jazz as she kissed her brother on the head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, good night Jazz" Danny hugged his sister one last time then went to bed.

Jazz smiled, left and closed the door.

* * *

As the whole of Amity Park went to sleep, the wondered how the next day was going to go with the trio back in sight.


	4. The Three Of Them Wake Up

Sam woke and groaned. She had school today. She knew she would end up in the same class that she was in last year because she, Danny and Tucker stole textbooks and such from Casper High, and she told the mayor yesterday and he told them that he would have them with the same people they had before they left.

Sam rolled out of her bed and made her way to her clothes, which had been washed and folded on her desk. She carefully changed, grabbed her bag and a black coat and made her way downstairs.

Her mother and father were sitting at the table with her gran mother when she walked in.

"Good morning" she said as she took seat.

"Good morning bub-la" smiled her gran.

"Sam, aren't you going to have some breakfast?" asked her mother.

"No, I do not eat breakfast any more" said Sam as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Any plans for after school?" asked her father.

"Just hanging with my friends" said Sam just as the clock chimed eight.

"Goodbye" said Sam as she slipped on her coat and sat her front door steps to wait for her friends.

* * *

Tucker woke up and quickly dressed in the same clothes has yesterday.

He bolted down the stairs and sat down at the table. He poured himself a glass of water.

"Tucker, aren't you hungry?" his mother asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nope" said Tucker and he took a sip of his water.

"Well, okay. Are you coming straight home after school?" asked his mother.

"Can't, I'm going to be Sam and Danny" and he did not miss the way his mother twitched about Danny.

"Mummy, are you scared of Danny?" Tucker asked sweetly.

"Of course not" said his mother.

"Your lying, the only reason to be scared of Danny is if you were a ghost or he was being controlled and nether are going to happen" said Tucker as he quickly grabbed a coat and his bag and walked out.

* * *

Danny was up really early. He poured himself a glass of water and drank it. Half an hour later, his sister came downstairs.

"Your up early?" she said as she collected her breakfast.

"Not really, I've gotten up earlier than this" said Danny as he sat down at the table with his sister.

"Danny, aren't you hungry?" asked Jazz.

"Myself, Tucker and Sam didn't even eat breakfast the past year. For our lunch we would eat whatever we could find and for dinner, we hunt" said Danny.

"That make sense" said Jazz.

"Cool" smiled Danny.

"Are you still taking me to where you lot stayed after school?" asked Jazz.

"Yep, asked Sam and Tucker last night, and they agree" said Danny.

He got up and grabbed his coat and bag.

"See you at school sis" he smiled and left.

* * *

People stared at Tucker as he walked to Sam's.

"Well this is fun" smirked Danny as he suddenly appeared beside Tucker.

"A little practice for school" shrugged Tucker. Danny snorted.

They arrived at Sam's in due time and when Sam saw them, she ran to meet them.

As one they breathed a sigh of relief at being reunited.

"Time for school" smiled Danny.

* * *

Dash was standing with Paulina and Kwan when the Trio entered. Every eye turned to look at them as they walked up the corridor.

"Does it feel like someone is watching me" Sam sang under her breath. Both Danny and Tucker snorted.

And that made the corridor jump.

Danny smirked.  
"This is going to be fun" said Danny as he entered his english classroom.


	5. The Three Of Them Talk

Everybody stopped to stare at them.

Danny sighed as the trio walked to seats right at the back of the classroom.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" asked Sam as she glared at the class, everyone jumped and went back to the front.

Mr Lancer came into the class, and was immediately scared.

The class was silent.

"What is wrong with you lot?" asked Mr Lancer.

"It's because we are here, sir" said Tucker and everyone flinched.

Then they became confused.

Danny hasn't talk yet.

* * *

Mr Lancer dug into the art that is Romeo and Juliet. Danny was staring out the window. Sam was taking notes and Tucker was doing something on his PDA.

Suddenly, Danny felt something land on his hand. He looked away from the window and saw a bit of scrunched paper on his hand.

He unwrapped it, and saw that Paulina had left him a message.

_hey sexxxy, _

_wanna go out with me_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_paulina_

Danny face scrunched up, and he looked at Paulina, and ripped the message slowly before looking back out the window.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting watching everyone from under the shade of a tree. Danny had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply. Sam was drawing pictures. Tucker was on watch.

This is how they worked. Even at night, they would take turns at being on watch.

"So, what was that between you and Paulina today?" asked Sam. Danny opened his eyes and glared at Sam.

"She asked me out" whispered Danny.

"And you said no by ripping up the note" said Sam.

"Yep" smiled Danny.

"Why?" asked Tucker.

"She wants Phantom, not Fenton" smiled Danny.

"Good call" saidTucker.


	6. The Three Of Them Explain

"Come on" Sam called back as Tucker climbed a tree in the park. Jazz was watching this confused.

"You guys lived in a tree?" she asked. Danny bit his lip.

"Not exactly" he said as a rope ladder appeared before them. Sam smirked as she climbed up.

Danny smiled at Jazz before he climbed up. Jazz shook her head and begin to climb. She arrived at the top and saw that the top of the tree was a hole. Cautiously, she seated herself and slid down. It was straight down before slowly turning into a curve and eventually, she arrived at the bottom of the chute to see a room.

The room had a kitchen, three beds, a computer.

"Wow" she whispered.

Danny smiled at her reaction as he made her a cup of tea.

"But how did you get all this stuff?" asked Jazz.

"For the first month, we traveled the world. Amazing what you can do with ghost powers. Anyway, we stayed for a day and we performed on the streets and got a lot of money. Once we made enough, we made this for the second month. While Sam and Tucker slept, I worked, then we talk for an hour and while I slept, they worked" said Danny.

"But buying all this, and connecting it to the internet and such?" asked Jazz.

"I went into stores on the other side of the planet, and Tucker is a techno genius" said Tucker.

"How many people know about this place?" asked Jazz.

"Just us four, we are Phantom Team, and every super hero team needs a secret base" said Sam.


	7. The Three Of Them Get Talked About

"I can't believe that their back" said Paulina as she got comfortable in Dash's bedroom. She was there with Star, Kwan and a boy they meet last year called Liam. And Dash of course.

"What were they like?" asked Liam as he sat down on Dash's computer chair.

"Well, Sam was a goth. She would fight for animal rights and get a lot of attention for her spontaneous actions, when Ember was in town, she kissed Dash but I think that might have had something to do with a ghost because Phantom was normal" said Star.

"Tucker was a geek, compared to Sam, he loved meat and could not stand vegetables. He could control almost any technology ever. In fact, I think he held back a lot. He was known to be unfit. But I think he and Danny were slowly getting fitter. Anyway, Tucker would always be seen on his PDA, whether it be research or gaming. He could be quite funny" said Dash.

"Danny was hot" said Paulina.

"He was not, you thought him to be horrible until his secret was revealed" said Star.

"Danny's the son of the town's freaks. He and his big sister, Jazz, are the kids to Jack and Maddie Fenton, ghost hunters. They stopped when Danny left. Jazz is super brainy and would often be found tutoring her brother. She and Danny were really close and still are. Danny avoided conversations about ghosts and his parents. He was an outcast. No one wanted to know him" said Kwan.

"Why?" asked Liam.

No one had an answer.


	8. The Three Of The Joke

Danny and Jazz got home around elevn that night, and both parents were already asleep.

"Are they okay?" asked Danny and he and Jazz went up to their respected rooms.

"Their tired" said Jazz.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"I'm better now that your here, but what happens next?" asked Jazz.

"No idea" said Danny and they went to bed.

* * *

The next day, everyone behaved the same. Scared of Danny.

"This is getting old" said Sam after someone jumped for the fifteenth time in an hour, only because she said "Danny."

"It's only been one day" said Tucker, leaning against the lockers next to Sam's.

"Yes, but I heard my parents talking about banning me from seeing Danny" said Sam, gritting her teeth.

"Ha, I think my mum's scared of him. OUr parents have known Danny since he we little and throwing sand in our faces, and now because he went through a little change, their scared of him" said Tucker.

"Well, it was hardly a little change" said Sam.

"True, anyway, want to come my house for dinner and to talk" said Tucker.

"As long as your mum does not scream when Danny walks through the door" said Sam.

"Nah, she'll just faint" said a voice behind them and they turned and saw Danny standing behind them.

"And what would you do if she does faint?" asked Tucker.

"I would catch her like a fair maiden, leave her sleeping on her bed and make the dinner" smirked Danny.

"Are you ready to talk in front of people yet?" asked Sam.

"Nah, Paulina kept freaking me out though. All she would do was stare and when I caught her eye, she would flutter her eyelids and pucker her lips" said Danny.

"And what did you do?" asked Sam.

"I swept her of her feet and pushed my lips against her like there was no tomorrow" said Danny, sarcasm swimming on every word.

"What did you really do?" asked Tucker.

"Glared at her and looked to the front. I think the person next to Paulina solid themselves, there was a funny smell" said Danny.

"Gross, anyway, my house?" asked Tucker.

"Sure, might be fun" said Danny.

"Truly, gave Mrs Fenton the kiss of life" said Sam.

"Your getting no where near my mum" said Tucker.

"Don't blame me if she faints" said Danny and they walked to their next class.

Biology.

**A/N: I am so sorry I have not be able to update. My Computer broke and is still kinda broken, and I also have exams coming up, yippee, so updates might be weird but I like to stick to a schedule so they might be up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Oh, and thanks for the reviews, follows and favourite, they make my day!**


	9. The Three Of Them Attend Biology

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked into Biology, and of course, everyone went quiet.

All three rolled their eyes and took a seat at the back of the room.

Mr Lancer walked in.

"Sorry, your class teacher is off, so I was asked to fill, as this school believes I teach everything" said Mr Lancer as he walked to the board.

"Anyway, today we are going to be learning about the human body" said Mr Lancer and he pulled out a textbook.

"What is the temperature of the human body?" asked Mr Lancer.

"37 degrees Celsius" said Sam.

"Very good Miss Manson" said Mr Lancer.

"And, where do the kidney stones originate?" asked Mr lancer.

"The Kidneys" said Tucker.

"What part if the body deals with liquid?" asked Mr Lancer.

"Liver" said Sam.

"Where in the body is the optic nerve located?" asked Mr Lancer.

"Behind the eye, and it connects to the brain" smiled Sam

"I am just going to stop asking questions" said Mr Lancer and he took a seat and started to read a book.

Everyone turned and talked to the trio.

Danny put his head in his arms.

* * *

I am not good with biology, so sorry if they questions suck.


	10. The Three Sit At Tucker's

The trio made their way to Tucker's house. Sam and Tucker were laughing at something Danny had said.

They arrived at the door and Tucker opened and walked in.

"Tucker, is that you?" called his mother.

"Yes, and Sam and Danny too" called Tucker.

"Danny's here?" asked his mother.

"Yeah, we'll be in my room" said Tucker.

"Sit in the living room, it'll be more comfortable" said Tucker's mum.

The trio shrugged and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV to a ghost film.

An hour into the film, Tucker's parents came in and sat down.

"Danny?" whispered Tucker's dad, Danny turned to look at them.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're sorry" they said.

Sam and Tucker turned to face them.

"What?" asked Danny.

"We are sorry for not letting you explain, we are sorry for being afraid and we are sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" said Tucker's mum.

"Erm, thanks" said Danny, with a hint of a blush.

"What's wrong?" asked Tucker's mum.

"Your the first people to say sorry" said Danny.

Sam and Tucker finally learn why Danny isn't talking. He's just wants to be talked to, not written or about, and apologized to.


	11. Danny's Mother

The Foleys drove Sam and Danny to their houses that night, and also had a polite conversation with Mr and Mrs Fenton about a sleepover at thier house for the three of them.

Danny sat in his room, on his computer, just playing a game when there was a knock at the front door and his mother answered it.

"Yes?" he heard his mother ask.  
"We're here to see Danny" said a voice that sounded like Paulina.  
"And may I ask who you are?" asked Maddie.  
"My name is Paulina, this is Dash and Kwan, we are friends of Danny's from school" said Paulina and Danny opened his door and peeked down.  
"If you are friends of my son's, why hasn't he mentioned you before?" replied Maddie.  
Danny smiled.  
"Because, well, he ..." babbled Paulina but Dash got in there.  
"Maybe because he's embarassed to be friends with such cool people" and Danny snorted, which alerted Jazz and she came and joined him at the top of the stairs, still hidden from view of the front door.  
"He's half ghost, I think you would be embarassed to be seen with him, and you look familiar" said Maddie. Danny and Jazz's eyes widened.  
"I do?" asked Dash.  
"Yeah, your the brat who has been bullying my son for his entire High School. Stay away from the house and stay away from my family or you'll be meeting some of Danny's other friends" said Maddie.  
"What other friends?" asked Kwan.  
"His ghostly friends" and she slammed the door shut into the faces and turned and saw her children watching from the top stair.  
"Thanks mum" smiled Danny and Maddie smiled back.


	12. The Fight

Danny was sitting in the class, shocking everyone because he was talking.

He already told Paulina to shove off sixteen times, told Dash to stuff the football team five times and smiled to people who said sorry, the Foleys must've told people he needed a sorry.

He was sitting in class when he felt the cold climbing his spine and exiting his mouth.

"Sir, can I go to the toilet?" he asked with his hand up. Mr Lancer nodded and once Danny was out the room, someone said "He does not change."

Five minutes later, Phantom was thrown against the wall.

"Bow before the awesomenest of my boxes of doom" droned a Ghost as it flew into the room.

All the students jumped to the back wall.

"Aw, Boxy, didn't know you care?" taunted Phantom, getting the class confused until they what was in the box.

Crisps. Some people giggled. Phantom took advantage of the Box Ghost's confusion and shot him with the Fenton Thermos.

But half the classroom was destroyed.

Danny turned to Mr Lancer.

"I can fix that."


	13. A Normal Day

Groaning, Daniel Jack Fenton threw a plasma blast at his alarm clock.

"Danny!" yelled Madeline Fenton when she heard another clock being attacked.

Danny groaned and rolled out his bed and through his bedroom floor, turning solid before landing in his chair, sitting up.

Maddie turned to face her only son.

"What have I told you about shooting the alarm clocks?" asked Maddie.

"I dunno, I stopped listening" admitted Danny.

"I said: 'stop destroying your clocks, we can't afford to buy you a new one every day' " recited Maddie.

"Don't buy me one and I won't destroy it" said Danny. Across from him laughed Jack Fenton.

They continued to eat their breakfast before Danny floated back upstairs.

"Use the stairs next time!" yelled Maddie but her son ignored her.

Danny stayed in his room, gathering books and getting dressed for school.

Soon enough, his big sister chapped the door: "Hurry up or we'll be late."

Danny grabbed his bag and followed his sister downstairs and into the car, waving bye to his parents on the way.

"Got anything good planned for today?" asked Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton as she drove.

"Not much, might head to Nasty Burger after school" said Danny.

"But you do that everyday, school or no school" said Jazz.

"Nope, didn't do it yesterday" said Danny and Jazz looked at him.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Skulker" replied Danny and the car was silent until they pulled up at school.

Jazz let Danny out and went to find a space and he walked into Casper High.

"Hey, Danny ..." began Paulina Sanchez in a seductive voice.

"Nope" said Danny and he carried on walking.

"Hey, Fenton wanna join ...?" began Dash Baxter.

"Not a chance" replied Danny and he arrive at his locker where his two best friends were waiting.

"Hey Danny" Sam Manson and Tucker Foley said as Danny reached through his locker door to get to his books.

"What do we have first?" asked Danny.

"English, we are studying Shakespeare" said Sam, reading his Collection Of Shakespeare Poems.

"Awesome" muttered Danny and he grabbed his copy of the book. Tucker had already downloaded the digital copy.

The ball rang and everyone started to head for their classes.

Danny, Sam and Tucker followed their class into English. Just as the teacher began to talking, Danny's ghost sense went off, so on his table he placed the card give to him by the school.

"Off Ghost Hunting, Be Back Soon"

And he went off to fight the ghost by turning invisible and flying through the window, changing on his way.

As he flew to where he sense where the ghost was, all he though was "Life's Good."

**The End **


End file.
